Aisha
Princess Aisha (known, originally, as Layla in some dubs) is one of the main characters. She also is the Princess of Andros. Personality She is 17 years old when she is first comes to Alfea and her birthday is June 15. Aisha is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive as Stella and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer and speaks many languages. The Pixies trust her very much – Aisha is one of the few people who know of Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. She has tried to develop independence. She appears to be a feminist. Appearance *''List of Aisha's Outfits'' *''Aisha/Gallery'' Civilian Aisha has long, slightly curly/wavy dark red brown hair, cerulean eyes, and dark skin. In seasons 2 and 3, her casual outfit is a light purple tank top bordered with white and decorated with a blue spiral design, a medium green miniskirt, and hiking boots of the same color. Over the boots are light pink socks. In season 4, her casual outfit consists of a light green tank top, over which she wears a one-shouldered white t-shirt decorated with pink stars, circles and other designs. She also wears dark green pants with a hot pink belt. She wears a headband with matching designs and pink sneakers with white socks. Magical Abilities Aisha has the power of water and liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. She's a water elemental with complete control over all forms of moisture. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects. However, she has other useful abilities, such as: * She can create solid walls of crystallized Morphix for protection and shape it into various shields and barriers, sometimes in the shape of spheres, nets, and cages. * She is able to shape Morphix into a number of projectiles, such as needles, spikes, etc. * She can trap her enemies with bonds of solid Morphix. * She can fire Morphix energy blasts that become solid when touched. * She can generate Morphix that travels as water. * She can cause Morphix to surround an entire area or person, as well as attack them with a huge wave of the liquid. * She can cause Morphix to explode and reform into a continuous explosive attack. * She has also been known to create useful but very strange things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff, when a simple strong rope would have been much more logical. * She can create auras around people to protect them from the cold and pressure of deep sea environment, as well as turning water into oxygen Category:Winx Club